Reflections
by CEO Shaft
Summary: Ginny reflects on three important events during her life on her wedding day. HG


**Disclaimer: ** I do not own anything Harry Potter, so please don't think I do. Also, the gift of roses was taking from the website: www.ultimateweddings.com . **Author's note:** Let me know if you want me to continue with this story. It is entirely up to you if I continue this, or leave it as a one shot. This is my first Harry Potter fanfiction and only my second in general.   
  
  
  
Ginny Weasley sat in a beautifully upholstered chair in front of an ancient mirror. She had been all ready for close to an hour now, but she continued to sit and stare at her reflection. She was lost in thought and had been since all of her friends and attendants disappeared on various "last minute errands." She suspected that these errands were nothing more than an excuse to allow her a moment of quiet reflection before the chaos ahead. Secretly, Ginny was very relieved that she had been given this time. After all, she wouldn't have much chance to relax for the rest of the day. Not that she would mind all of the excitement; in fact, the smile she now wore had not left her face since she woke up this morning. _I can't believe that this day is finally here, after all these years of waiting. It is finally happening! I am getting married today!_ Life couldn't get any better than it was right now.   
  
Ginny was very surprised that she was not nervous. Everyone around her had been emotional all morning, yet she was as calm as a clear day. Perhaps, this was just the calm before the storm; after all, her brothers all had similar looks of wistfulness hanging around them. Bill made jokes about how old he was getting if his baby sister was getting married; but Ginny could see that his tears were barely restrained. Even Fred and George seemed to be close to tears; and, this morning were as serious as she had ever seen them. The event that almost tempered her happiness and threatened to upset her calm demeanor however was seeing her mother and father look at her when she had first emerged in her dress. On any other day, Ginny was sure that seeing her mother and father close to tears would have upset her greatly. However, nothing at all was dampening the spirits of Ginny Weasley this day. Today her dream was to come true.   
  
Until her fifth year, Ginny's fairy-tale wedding was very much a dream. Until one special day, Ginny never believed that Harry Potter would ever see her as anything more than his best friend's little sister who needed him to protect her. She had always hoped that Harry would realize that he couldn't live without her, though she knew he wouldn't. It had always been her dearest wish that he would wake up and realize just how much she meant to him; but she didn't believe it would happen. For years, at least ever since she could remember possibly longer than that, she hoped that Harry Potter would fall madly in love with her. In fact, she thought about very little else as she fell asleep each night. However, she knew it there was nothing for him to love. Her final thoughts every night were of her yearning for the day she would mean something to him and yet never expecting it would come. It was the most enduring kind of torture: pining after something that could never be. Then one day, her wish came true, and it was better than she could have ever imagined. Suddenly, the memory of how she finally discovered Harry's true feelings for her popped into her mind. Happily Ginny focused all of her attention on her memories from that day, and sighed.   
  
She still remembered that day vividly; the whole experience was burned into her mind. In typical Harry Potter fashion, it was much more than a simple "I love you." It was one of the most powerfully frightening yet exhilarating experiences that she would ever live through. It was at that moment when she almost lost him that she realized just how important Harry was to her; and, more importantly what she meant to him.   
  
It started off like any other day. She woke up and proceeded to get ready. Nothing of her morning routine indicated that that day would be so drastically different than any of the days previous. They had all been gathered in the Great Hall, eating breakfast. It seemed like it was going to be just another day in the life of Ginny Weasley. However, by the end of it, her little world would be shaken to its very foundations.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
Harry had been playing with his food again. Not really eating much, just kind of pushing things around his plate. Hermione and Ron were too involved with casting glances at each other to notice that Harry hadn't eaten much since Sirius had been killed. Ginny noticed though. In fact, she noticed everything that Harry did. She noticed that he hadn't eaten enough food, she noticed that he was having a hard time sleeping, she noticed that he was dangerously antsy, and she noticed that he kept looking around him like it would be the last time he ever saw it.   
  
This last part had her worried. It seemed that Harry was rapidly reaching a breaking point. It didn't look like he could take much more before he did something that could end up costing him his life. He looked like he was ready to take off after Voldemort. She knew he blamed himself for Voldemort's return, but she didn't know how to make him see that it wasn't his fault. She had just worked up enough courage to talk to him about her fears of him leaving when the morning post arrived. Nothing seemed out-of-the-ordinary until she noticed a raven circling around the stormy sky ceiling of the Great Hall. Pretty soon it caught everyone's attention as a raven wasn't normally used to deliver post.   
  
As quickly as the raven appeared, it had dropped its contents and flew away with a giant shriek that chilled Ginny to the bone. This was not a good-news letter for its recipient. She glanced at Harry again, and her heart filled with dread; he was the one that had received it. She watched with horrid fascination as he opened the letter and read its contents. She saw the look of pure rage and more than a hint of fear that spread across his face. Suddenly she knew, what ever that letter said, it was the last straw for Harry Potter.   
  
Without warning, he slammed his hands on the table with enough force to startle everyone. Not saying a word, he stood up and strode purposely out of the room. Ginny wasn't sure what to do, but she knew someone had to stop Harry from doing something drastic. Ever since Ron and Hermione became too busy denying the fact that they liked each other, she and Harry had become closer. It wasn't what she wanted for her relationship with Harry, but she would take anything that he would give her.   
  
After a moment of indecision, Ginny decided to get up and go after the boy that meant so much to her. After all, he had come after her when she needed help. Why should she not do the same thing? Unlike the scene Harry had just made, Ginny snuck out of the hall quietly. As she moved out of the room; however, she could have sworn that she saw Professor Dumbledore smile and nod his head at her. _It was just my imagination. Yeah, that is it. Why would he smile at me like that?_ Ginny tried to convince herself that she had just imagined it all, but her mind wouldn't accept it. Dumbledore knew more about what went on at the school than anyone, so it was more than likely he did smile at her. She didn't have time to think about that now, so she shook her head clear of those thoughts and set out to find Harry.   
  
Harry had been busy in the twenty minutes before Ginny found him leaving the Entrance Hall. He had been to his room and had packed all that he thought he would need to set out and find Voldemort. He was so frustrated that he wasn't allowed to go and help end the fighting. Everyone knew that he was the only one who could bring an end to this senseless war. Yet, they wouldn't let him face Voldemort. His anger and frustration kept feeding upon itself, and the letter today was the final straw. As if it wasn't enough that he had already lost his parents and Sirius, now Professor Lupin was hurt. "… wounded in an ambush…" it said, "…being treated by mediwizards…" it said, "…condition unknown…" it said. Well, Harry was done waiting for another person that mattered to him to die. He had to stop this once-and-for-all before they took someone else away from him. Slamming the lid to his trunk shut with a resounding crash, he shrank it down to fit inside his pocket, picked up his broom and headed for the door.   
  
Ginny found Harry as he was striding to the door. She could tell that he was on the verge of making a giant mistake. Determined to help him, Ginny called to him. "Harry, where are you going?" Concern laced throughout her voice.   
  
Harry stopped his march to the door briefly before replying, "I have to end this, Gin. I can't just sit back anymore and have Voldemort pick away at my life, one piece at a time. Everyday I wait; he takes a little more away from me. I have to leave." Harry's voice seemed oddly devoid of emotion. Almost as if he wasn't Harry anymore, but rather a Harry-shaped shell.   
  
It was clear to Ginny that this kind, caring, humble boy of whom everyone expected so much had finally reached his breaking point. It was up to her to help him; she, and she alone, knew the guilt that went along with Voldemort's actions. Harry had done nothing but save the world, and still he felt like everything was his fault. He felt that he hadn't done enough. "Harry, you can't go, you just can't. I know what you are feeling but you need to think about this." She sent a silent plea to whomever was watching to help her so that she could stop him.   
  
"Think about this!" He responded his voice rising as he started toward the door again. "Gin, I have thought about this. I have thought of not much else since that day in the Ministry. That damn prophecy! Dumbledore knows that I have to do this. No one else can, and yet I am still stuck here while people are dying." Harry had reached a shout by the time they arrived at the door.   
  
"Do you know how horrible I feel sitting around doing nothing while others are out there dying?! Can you imagine what that is like for me to know that I am the only one who can prevent any more death, and I am the only one not allowed to fight to end this terror? Do you? DO YOU?" Harry was screaming now, it seemed as if he was rapidly loosing control of his emotions. His hand shot out and opened the door with such force that it slammed into the wall. The Entrance hall shook with a very powerful echo. Then he took a step outside, into the light rain.   
  
Ginny had never seen this much emotion, this much anguish escaping from Harry Potter. Since Sirius' death at the end of last school year, she and Harry had become a lot closer. She knew in her heart that a 'best friends' relationship wasn't what she had wanted from him; but at least things were a lot more comfortable for her now. She was no longer afraid to talk to him, nor did she run and hide when he looked at her. It was kind of nice in a torturous sort of way; because, no matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise she knew she was still in love with Harry. "What do you think, Harry? Honestly, do you even remember my first year? How do you think I feel knowing that people almost died because of my actions?" Her voice was calm but shaking with pent up emotions. The inflection of Ginny's words matched perfectly the rumblings of thunder in the approaching storm. As the storm grew in intensity, so too did Ginny's words. "Harry, I understand that you feel guilty about Voldemort's return. Just as I know that nothing I say will make you realize that you have no reason to be; but, I am going to say it anyway, so please listen to me! THIS IS NOT YOUR FAULT!" A bolt of lightening streaked across the sky and the rain fell harder.   
  
Just as the lightening released the torrent of rain, it also completely shattered Harry's control over his emotions. "What do you mean it isn't MY FAULT?" he roared. "Of course it is. The only reason that he is alive again is because I let Wormtail live. If I had let Remus and Sirius kill him, then Voldemort wouldn't have been able to be brought back to life. He would still be that parasite that attached itself to Quirrell." After he finished, Harry started pacing around the grounds where they were standing. Not saying a word, Harry started to shiver, though Ginny was pretty sure that he wasn't shaking because he was soaked through. "I never asked for any of this. I didn't want to be the hero. All I have ever wanted was a family!" He wailed.   
  
Harry twisted his face toward the sky, unheeding of the deluge that persisted in increasing in its fury. Ginny stared as Harry continued to draw deep ragged breaths. There was something mesmerizing about watching the rain pour off of his face; she couldn't take her eyes off of him. _He doesn't deserve to suffer like this. He is too great of a person to endure this much sorrow. I wish I could help him._ Her thoughts were shattered when Harry shouted out in pure anguish.   
  
"Is it too much to ask? Why am I not allowed to have a family? Why has fate singled me out to be doomed to never know what it is like to have parents? DAMNIT! Tell me why everything and everybody that I care for has to be taken away from me. What did I do to deserve this?" The strength in his legs gave out, and Harry fell to his knees still screaming incoherently.   
  
As quickly has he started screaming, Harry had finished. His voice now sounded horse and rough. "I can't take it anymore, I just can't." His voice dropped to a mere whisper, so quiet that Ginny had to struggle to hear it over the thunder. "I can't lose anyone else, Gin. I couldn't bear it." He looked at her for a moment, almost as if willing her to understand what he was saying. Then, he turned away and sagged like a man defeated.   
  
"Harry…"Ginny began, but her voice refused to work. At the sound of his name, he turned to look at her still shaking with emotions running through his body. It was unbearable for her to see him suffering so much. Ginny hoped more than anything her words would offer him comfort when he needed it. Pushing her feelings aside for him, she cleared her throat and started again hoping that she would say what he needed to hear. "Harry, it is ok. You don't need to hold back with me. Let all of your feelings out, you are safe." She noticed that he calmed down some so she forged ahead. "It is ok; I am your friend…" She was cut off by another flash of lightening and an explosion of thunder.   
  
Caught in the ever worsening storm, both of emotions and weather, Harry tensed at her last words. "'Your friend…'" he said in a derisive tone. He got off of his knees and turned towards her. "I don't want any of this. I don't want to be the hero anymore." He said walking towards her. "I don't want to be the boy-who-lived." He continued as he reached her. "I don't want to have the entire world resting on my shoulders." He grabbed her arms and pulled her against him. "I don't want to lose the very people that mean the most to me." Harry shook her slightly as to emphasize each word. There was a roar of thunder so loud that it sounded to Ginny like it had to have come from right behind her, but still Harry continued. "And, I DON'T want to be 'your friend.'" He finished in that same scathing tone. Harry paused for a second, drawing another jagged breath. Ginny noticed that tears were streaming down the sides of Harry's face, and she could feel the familiar stinging in her own eyes. All of her dreams had just been shattered, and there was nothing she could do about it. At least the rain prevented him from seeing her cry. Harry seemed to be fighting a battle with himself. Then, he stared at her for a moment before he continued. "I want…" he said looking into her eyes with an expression of stunned disbelief. "I want…" swallowing past the lump in his throat, "I just want to be yours."   
  
There outside of the main entrance of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry; during a ferocious storm, Harry Potter admitted his feelings for his best friend's little sister. "I love you, Ginny Weasley. I always have, I guess I just was too stupid to realize it. I can never be your friend if there is a chance of something more with us." He said still holding onto her shoulders.   
  
Ginny couldn't believe her ears. She had waited years to hear him say those words; and, while it most certainly wasn't the way she had pictured him telling her that he loved her, it was perfect just the same. _I can't believe it; Harry Potter said he loved me._ She could burst with happiness. Suddenly, she realized that she hadn't responded. Rubbing her hand across Harry's face, partly to brush the water off and partly just to touch him, she told him what she had wanted to say since she met him. "Oh Harry, I have waited so long to hear you say those words. I love you with all of my heart. Please don't leave me."   
  
"I won't leave, Gin. I promise. I can't leave you. I tried to, but I can't do it." He replied. Harry felt very light at that moment. He had just been through the worst emotional rollercoaster that he possibly could have been. He had gone from the depths of depression to the highest peak of happiness, and he had Ginny to thank for all of it. It surprised him that he truly meant that he wouldn't leave. After all he had just been through; he didn't think he could leave her side again. "You are stuck with me now, Gin."   
  
Ginny loved it when Harry called her 'Gin'. When he called her by such an intimate nickname that only her family used, it seemed as if he wanted to be close to her. She could definitely get used to being close, or stuck to Harry. _Yep, that sounds like a good idea to me._ She thought, and then smiled at him. They looked at each other; and, as the storm wound down outside, they ignited their own. Electricity ran through them as their lips touched, time stopped and they were complete.   
  
After what could have been minutes or could have been hours, they couldn't tell, they reluctantly broke apart. "Let's go get dry." Harry suggested, and led Ginny up the stairs. Harry was reaching for the door when he heard Ginny gasp. "Harry… look." Her turned around and was stunned to see that there was not a cloud in the sky. If it hadn't been for the fact that he and Ginny were both soaked through, Harry would have sworn that there hadn't even been a storm. Further comment was not needed as he took Ginny's lips with his own for the second time, then they walked hand-in-hand towards Gryffindor common room and a new future: their future.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
A knock on the door startled Ginny out of her thoughts. Gathering herself a bit, as that memory always brought tears of joy; she got up from her chair and walked to the door. Opening it, she was surprised to see her father. "May I come in?" He asked her, his voice carrying barely controlled emotion.   
  
"Of course you may, Dad." She said smiling. She stepped out of the way and allowed her father to enter the room. Ginny gathered her dress in her hands and walked back over to the vanity. However, when she sat down, she sat with her back to the mirror. Mr. Weasley walked around the room to a couch on the opposite wall. Ginny noticed that he was struggling with himself, so she waited patiently for her father to be ready.   
  
This had been the day that Mr. Weasley had been both looking forward to and dreading since Harry and Ginny had made their announcement. It was truly wonderful to see his daughter as happy as she had been since Harry asked her to marry him, and it was great that his daughter made someone as happy as Molly made him. However, he was about to do the hardest thing he ever had to do. He had to give his only daughter away to another man; and the worst part was she couldn't be happier about it. Arthur had to get used to the idea that he would no longer be the most important man in her life. Though, if he were honest with himself, he hadn't been for years now.   
  
"Ginny, I just wanted to talk with you for a minute. This is the last chance that I will get to talk to my little girl." He paused, wiping his hand across his eyes before continuing. "After today, you will truly belong to someone else. I will never come home and have you jump into my arms. You won't run to me every time you get hurt. It won't be the same without you coming down for breakfast every morning. I am losing you today." He stood up and walked over to his daughter.   
  
Ginny stood up and wrapped her arms around her father. It had been a while since she really hugged him, but it was what they both needed. "Dad, Harry isn't taking me away from you. I am still the same girl who used to run to you when I got hurt. You will always be my father, nothing can ever change that." She declared fervently, finally giving into the emotions that had been present around her all day.   
  
Arthur Weasley held onto his daughter like it was for the last time. In a way, it was the last time. After today, she would no longer be Ginny Weasley; first and foremost she would be Ginny Potter. Sure, she would always be part of his family and love him; but now she would have her own family to worry about and care for. He had never been very good at weddings, and since it was now his only daughter who was getting married, Arthur was in worse shape than he normally was. It had been an emotional experience all day, and somehow he knew it wouldn't get any easier in the near future. So, instead of dwelling on those thought, Arthur decided to push past them and finish what he came in here to do. "Ginny, we both know that I am not the most important man your life anymore. But, to be honest, I haven't been for a long time. It is ok, I am very happy that you found Harry." Looking at her for a moment, he decided to lighten the mood. "Or, rather… Harry finally woke up and saw what he had." He laughed has Ginny turned as red as their hair.   
  
"Seriously though, I just wanted to tell you just how proud I am of you. You have grown into a remarkable woman, Ginny. You have an incredible intelligence, a kind heart, and a fierce loyalty to your friends. You have been a true Gryffindor your entire life and I am so proud to call you my daughter. You have done things that no one should ever have to, and you didn't shy away from it. There aren't many people in the world that would have stood up to Voldemort like you did. Fewer still who would have willingly done it more than once." He stopped to catch his breath and noticed the look of shock and slight blush on the face of his daughter.   
  
"Most of all, though, is you have made good choices in your life. I may be losing you to another man today; but I couldn't have picked a more suitable husband had I searched for a hundred years. You and Harry compliment each other in every way, and I know that you two love each other deeply. It is obvious that you two are meant to be together. You have had to sacrifice so much for others; it is time that you and Harry have your storybook happiness. I love you, Ginny."   
  
For the second time today, Ginny was crying on her father's shoulder. Every child longs to hear praise from their parents, and Ginny was no exception. "I love you too, daddy."   
  
Arthur held her tightly for a few more moments before he added, "take care of him, Gin. You are the only one who can." Then he excused himself, and went to finish getting ready.   
  
After her father left the room, Ginny thought seriously about what he had said. _He's wrong; I have never taken care of Harry. We have always taken care of each other._ Ginny's mind wandered over the events in her life since she had met Harry. It seemed that each time one was in need, the other was there to fill it. She thought about her time in the Chamber of Secrets and how he saved her. She smiled as once again she thought about his revelation in front of Hogwarts. Similar memories continued to flood her mind. First they washed over her like gentle ripples on a pond; but they gradually increased to monster waves that she had to battle to keep control. She thought about the time that they needed each other's support to fight Voldemort and how they had discovered the ancient magic needed to defeat him.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
Things hadn't been the same for Ginny Weasley since that day last year. Since the day that Harry and she admitted their true feelings for each other, school had gotten easier. It was like she had found a source of great strength within herself that she never knew existed. Spells that used to tire her out, like the Patronus charm, didn't even cause her to break a sweat. All of a sudden, Potions came to her with ease. Out of the blue, Ginny understood even the most complex magic with minimal effort.   
  
She was scared at first that something was wrong; after all, it was impossible to suddenly be excellent in every subject wasn't it? One night she and Harry were out for a walk around the grounds and she told him everything. Harry had been quiet for a long time, and Ginny was silently worried that he thought she was a freak. However, when Harry next spoke her fears evaporated.   
  
"Ginny, the same thing has been happening to me. I have done so well with the past few potions that not even Snape has been able to find anything in my work to take off points. It is really killing Hermione." He added with a smile and they both shared a good laugh.   
  
Suddenly, with the understanding that Hermione possessed for all things magic and the passion that Ron had for all things Quidditch, Harry and Ginny worked together to learn as much magic as they could. By the end of Ginny's fifth year, she and Harry had mastered Charms, Potions, and Arithmancy, much to the delight of Professors Flitwick and Vector. Needless to say that Professor Snape did not like the fact that two of his best students were in Gryffindor house. However, there were no errors in their work, so he just had to suffer through this "latest humiliation" to his house as he started to call it.   
  
It was almost as if Harry and Ginny had been possessed. Each subject that they mastered only fuelled their drive to learn more. When they left Hogwarts for Summer Holiday, Ginny and Harry had worked through the main variations of Ancient Runes. Their greatest achievement however, was they learned wandless magic. Though they both agreed that no one should know about that; after all, one never knew when that surprise would come in handy.   
  
Over the summer, Ginny's desire to learn was diminished considerably, and she seemed content to learn more about Ancient Runes, almost as if she had finally realized why she had been trying to learn so much, and settled in to make sure she knew what she needed.   
  
Since Harry was forced to stay at the Dursley's, he and Ginny had been sending letters to each other daily. These letters contained nothing of dire consequence, but it was nice because the letters helped ease the pain of not seeing him everyday. At first, she felt very self-conscious needing him so much, then she received a letter from Harry which basically said the same thing and she didn't feel like a little girl anymore. She no longer berated herself for waiting each night for the familiar white owl to tap on her window.   
  
One night, about a week before Harry was supposed to come to the Weasley's, Ginny received a letter much longer than usual. Happily she opened the letter. There were actually two letters: one the description of Harry's day and the other looked like a bunch of calculations on the back of a page of text. Confused, Ginny read Harry's letter and sighed. Even his most boring days made her happy. She was still confused as to the rest of his package when the letter changed to reveal a hidden letter.   
  
_Sweetheart, I was reading something today, and I need you to check it. I sent my calculations and the original information. Please, please let me know your results. This could be what we have been looking for. All My Love, Harry_   
  
Quickly, Ginny scanned the page that Harry sent. On the surface, the spell map looked accurate so she turned it over to read the text. **On the second day of equality in the time proclaimed by another, the chosen one, with purity at his side, will arise to battle the doubter. Aided by purity, the chosen one rediscovers ancient magic, forsaken by the doubter. Forgotten rituals emerge from the mists of time to conquer ruthless power. Once again the world will know peace. **   
  
_If this means what I think it means…_ Ginny thought before promptly setting to work to check Harry's calculations. The longer she worked at it, the more she was convinced that Harry was right, both in his calculations and, more importantly, in the thinking that this was why they had been learning so much. "Oh my, this just might work." Ginny exclaimed as she put her quill down. "We may have found it!" She then quickly scrawled a reply and attached it to Hedwig's leg. Sensing the importance of the letter she carried, Hedwig took off into the night.   
  
Time started to past very quickly for both Ginny and Harry, before they knew it they were back at Hogwarts. Every time either of them had a free moment, they rehearsed the spell that Harry had mapped out a week before his birthday. The pressure to be ready for what they both knew was coming was really starting to get to them. In the weeks leading up to the final attack on Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it wasn't uncommon to find Harry and Ginny curled up on a couch in the common room where they had fallen asleep the night before.   
  
No one knew exactly when the attack would take place, but everyone could tell that it was coming. Tensions ran high as at every unexpected sound caused students and teachers to draw their wands. New protective wards were placed along the perimeter of the school to ensure that they would not be taken by surprise. The professors tried to continue teaching; however, every class was working on class assignments that would help. For instance, in Potions class, students were taught to brew complex healing potions; while, in Charms Professor Flitwick insisted in teaching defensive charms.   
  
Life was stressed and the Professors refused to take any disobedience, no matter how slight, so detentions were at an all time high. None of the professors commented on Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley's behavior however. A week before Voldemort launched his assault on the school, they both stopped attending class. Five days before the attack, they walked through their plan on the school grounds. The next four days they spent resting, almost as if they knew they didn't have much time left and were conserving all the energy they could so they would be ready.   
  
The morning of the final battle of the second war started off like any other. September 21st was a beautiful brisk fall day, the sun had yet to warm the air and dew clung to the grass like glue. The beauty of the day was lost on the students; however, and the tension had already reached unbearable levels in the Great Hall as the students assembled for breakfast. Today was the day, and everyone knew it. They weren't sure how they knew it, but everyone realized today there would be a battle. Students and professors alike knew that today the fate of the wizarding world would be decided by the raven-haired boy sitting in the corner with his head bent. What they didn't know was that his red-headed girlfriend sitting next to him would have an equally important hand in determining that fate.   
  
At 9:45 the tension was broken by a high, piercing shriek. As the ear-splitting sound filled the Hall, everyone let out a collective gasp. They all knew what that sound meant. The first ward had been triggered, the battle had begun.   
  
The Professors were out of their seats in flash, wands drawn. Professor Dumbledore's voice rose over the sounds of panic. "Students, listen to me. Everything is going to be alright. A few days ago, I set up port-keys in each of the house common rooms. In five minutes, enough time for you to make it back to your houses, the port-keys will activate and you will be transported to safety. Please follow your Prefects." He paused a moment before he eyed Harry and Ginny. "Please, ALL of you return to your rooms."   
  
For a split second, Ginny thought of following Gryffindor to their room. Safety seemed like a very good idea as the alarm rang in her ears. Then she looked at Harry, she saw the grim determination in his eyes and knew she needed to stay. Gryffindors were brave after all. She watched as Harry waved his hand and cast a silencing charm on the alarms.   
  
"With all due respect, sir, I am not going anywhere. I have spent the last seventeen years of my life being protected; people have died so I wouldn't have to. I can't live with that anymore. I can end this now, I know I can." Harry's eyes flashed with deep emotions. "I lost my parents to that maniac; I won't allow anyone else to lose theirs." Ginny could almost feel the force he put into his words. "I chose to stand and fight along side the Order of the Phoenix."   
  
Before Dumbledore could respond, Ginny started to speak. "So do I, Professor." When she saw him start to protest, she quickly added, "You know I how much I have advanced in magic, and you know what I have to do. Please let me stay."   
  
Students, who were exiting, stopped when Harry started to speak. For a few seconds after Ginny had finished, no one said anything. All at once, Ron shouted from the front of the Gryffindor column "Sir, I am staying too." Throughout the Great Hall other voices rang out.   
  
"Yeah, me too." Hermione echoed as she also left the underclassmen to stand next to Harry.   
  
"It is time to stop them!" A seventh year Ravenclaw shouted.   
  
"No more Death Eaters!" Some Hufflepuffs screamed together.   
  
"Let's end this, right now!" A few Slytherins yelled.   
  
A few minutes later; students, professors, members of the Order, who had used special port-keys, and a lone house-elf stood side-by-side and row-by-row in front of the entrance to the school. Ginny, who with Harry was standing in the very first row, looked around at all the people that remained to fight. Some of these people she knew, others she had never seen before, but each of them shared something that day. Each of them was fighting for a better life, no one wanted to live in terror anymore. Standing there, arm-in-arm with Harry, she waited for the upcoming battle.   
  
Ginny didn't have to wait long, as just a few minutes later; Voldemort emerged from the forbidden forest with his followers. As Voldemort stepped out of the forest, his lines formed. Row upon row of the vilest creatures imaginable emerged from the forest behind him. Vampires, dementors, giants, trolls, and like creatures of the night mingled with the humans who had sworn their lives to the dark lord. Hundreds and hundreds of creatures swept out of the forest like an unstoppable plague across the grounds of Hogwarts. The line in the sand had been drawn.   
  
As Voldemort approached, he noticed that Harry was standing next to Professor Dumbledore in the middle of the front line. His eyes blazed with hate as he looked over his adversary. "Dumbledore, you always were an old fool. How can you expect these… these children and sub-par wizards to be me, the most powerful sorcerer of all time." He waved his hand contemptuously at the Order's lines. He was more than a little upset when the lines didn't even falter at his words, so he turned his attention to Harry and Ginny.   
  
"Ah, little Ginny Weasley, it is so nice to see you again. I see that your incessant whining and pining over Harry Potter has finally paid off." He pointed his boney fingers at their linked hands. "Too bad you will both be dead soon." He added laughing manically.   
  
Ginny looked him dead in the eyes. "A lot of things have changed around here since I last saw you, Riddle." He flinched at the use of his muggle name. "I am no longer the scared little girl who was trapped by a diary. Trust me on that."   
  
Seeing that he wasn't going to intimidate Ginny at all, Voldemort turned his attention to Harry. "She has spunk. Just like your mother. I wonder if Ginny will scream and cry before I kill her like your mother did. Today more of your loved ones will die. The only difference this time is I won't fail in killing you as well. You and Ginny will not escape me this time."   
  
"Tom, this ends today. You have killed too many good people, and you will face the consequences. I am not afraid of you, and I will not be intimated any more. My parents, Sirius and countless others died so I could eventually be ready for this day. Today you are finished!" Behind him, the students cheered loudly.   
  
"So be it!" Voldemort shouted and then raised his hands. A few seconds later, he dropped his arms and hell broke loose. As his arms came down, a horrible roar raced across the field of battle and Voldemort's allies rushed towards the school.   
  
As chaos erupted around them, Harry and Ginny stared at Voldemort. He was just standing there with a cocky smile on his face. Suddenly, he raised his arms again, and a bubble of magic surrounded the trio. "You are right, Harry. Today is the day that we finish this. No one enters or leaves this bubble while both of us live. I will finish what I started all those years ago, and your mother isn't here to save you this time." His unnaturally high voice sounded strange echoing off of the edges of the bubble.   
  
Before either Harry or Ginny could react, Voldemort hit them both with a spell that threw each of them against the wall of the enclosure. The jolt of magic that entered their bodies when they made contact caused them to drop their wands. In the blink of an eye, Voldemort stood over Harry holding both Harry's and Ginny's wands in his left hand. "Harry, Harry, Harry… it is time for you to die now." With his own wand in his right hand and theirs in his left he opened his mouth to cast the killing curse. "Avada Kev…" But he was unable to finish.   
  
"Silencio!" Ginny's voice reverberated through area. He hated being interrupted; now he had to start it again and that angered him. Voldemort knew he would have his revenge on Ginny later. Maybe he would torture her until she went insane, he always loved that. Shrugging, Voldemort decided he would cross that bridge when he came to it. Forming the words of the killing curse with his mouth he started again. No sound came out of his mouth. Voldemort was stunned; he couldn't make a noise. He tried stomping his feet, nothing except a slight breeze. Nothing he did could make any sound at all. How had this little girl who possessed no deep talent for magic cast such a powerful silencing charm without a wand? His next thought was one of dread. If she had been able to stop him so entirely without the aid of a wand, what could Harry do? Voldemort was about to receive the answer to his question, and he would not like it one bit.   
  
Ginny ran over to Harry and placed her arms around him. "Are you alright?" She asked with concern in her voice.   
  
He smiled warmly at her. "Yeah, I am fine. Are you ok?" When she nodded her head Harry decided it was time to finish Voldemort once-and-for-all. Harry and Ginny both knew what they had to do. Grabbing Ginny's right hand in his left, Harry turned to his foe. He gave Ginny's hand a slight squeeze and they ended the war.   
  
Voldemort watched in hopeless alarm as Ginny Weasley and Harry Potter ended his reign of terror at last. They spoke together and stretched their arms toward him.   
"Eam, Venus, iuvare nos appellamus   
Antiquissimum magicum hostem veri amoris vincere invocamus   
Amor Nostrum aeternitati deletum sit"   
  
As they uttered the final line, a light of pure white shot out of their finger tips. The light converged on Voldemort and soon enveloped him. For a few moments it seemed as is he would be able to overcome the spell, but he soon lost the fight. His body shook as the light started to penetrate. With a face contorted unbearable pain, Voldemort lived his last seconds in silent agony. A loud explosion echoed throughout the grounds and the fighting stopped. Voldemort was dead, never to return again; the war was over; peace had at last returned.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
Harry and Ginny had pulled off what many considered impossible that day. Using a long-forgotten pagan ritual, they had created a spell powerful enough to destroy the most evil wizard the world had yet seen. She still remembered what the words of the ritual meant. _We call on you, Venus, to help us. We invoke most ancient magic to destroy true love's enemy. Let our love destroy him forever._ That is exactly what it did, Voldemort was no more.   
  
Once Ginny had thought of herself as the forgotten Weasley, she never thought that she would ever be noticed by anyone outside her family. That day on the grounds of Hogwarts changed all of that however. Her wedding was seen as "the event of the year"; it wasn't every day that the two biggest heroes in the entire wizarding world got married after all. So the entire affair had been publicized, right from the start. It was hard to plan a wedding that was so important to… well, everyone. All of the preparations were draining on the bride; and Ginny started to forget little things, like to relax and enjoy herself. Thankfully, Ginny had wonderful bridesmaids that made sure she was exactly where she needed to be; and made sure she took breaks when it all became too much. In fact, if it hadn't been for Hermione, Ginny would have missed her own rehearsal.   
  
Unsurprisingly, Ginny once again lost track of time and was shocked when her mother came in to get her. "Ginny are you ready?" She asked as she walked into the room.   
  
"It is time already?" It was amazing that time had moved so strangely for her all day. All of a sudden, the realization that she would be married in a very short time smacked Ginny like a freight truck. She had known that it was her wedding day, but it wasn't until that moment that she realized what that meant. Unexpectedly Ginny felt the urge to laugh. Uncontrollable giggles escaped her mouth, and pretty soon she was doubled over gasping for breath.   
  
Confused, Mrs. Weasley just stared at her daughter with a half smile on her face. It was obvious that Molly wasn't sure if she should join in on the laughter or try to comfort her daughter who it seemed had just broken into hysterics. "Ginny dear" Molly started cautiously. "Are you alright?" She asked as she tentatively reached out her hand and touched Ginny's shoulder.   
  
"I'm… I'm" Ginny tried to speak. "I'm fin-fine, mum." She responded with tears streaming down her face. "I am getting married today." That part was a lot clearer as Ginny's laughing fit wound down. "I couldn't be happier about it." Looking at her mother, Ginny smiled.   
  
Comprehension dawned on Mrs. Weasley. Ginny had finally understood that she was getting married. Before that moment, it was all a fantasy; everything was like a story-book. All of the preparation was a kind of experiment, a "what-if." Until that moment of clarity, it didn't seem real. That realization was different for everyone: some women get cold feet and start to question if they were making a mistake; others get so worked up that they leave the ceremony; still others shut down and would go through the rest of the day on auto-pilot. Molly herself broke down into tears on her father's shoulder; she didn't have second thoughts at her wedding, she had just been sad that things were going to change. However, Ginny was the only one that Molly had ever seen who was so overcome with happiness that she started to laugh. Once again, Molly was struck with how perfect that Harry and Ginny were together, they brought out the best in each other all of the time. Straightening Ginny's veil one last time, Mrs. Weasley said, "come on, Ginny; let's get you married to your prince."   
  
Molly led Ginny to the door of the Great Hall where they were met by the rest of the wedding party. All of Hogwarts had been decorated for the wedding. Harry and Ginny both wanted their wedding in a place that meant something to them, and at Dumbledore's insistence they decided on the Great Hall. The doors were closed so Ginny had no way of knowing that there was standing room only inside the chamber.   
  
_In just a few minutes,_ Ginny thought to herself while looking at a clock. _Just a few more minutes._ Ginny slid her arm into her father's and drew a shaky breath as the doors opened. So many things could go wrong, she could trip as she walked down the aisle; her shoe could break; her train could get caught on a snag. Suddenly, her head was filled with these and similar thoughts. In fact, the only thing that didn't have her nervous was that at the end of it all, she would be Ginny Potter. No matter how difficult the preparation had been for this large event, that thought always had calmed her down. Nothing could happen today that she couldn't handle.   
  
Calming greatly, Ginny watched as the wedding party made its way to the front. She had been surprised when she first caught a glimpse of how different the Great Hall looked. It had never been this full before; in fact, Ginny never thought it was capable of holding this many people. Row-upon-row of chairs stretched from one wall to the other separating only in the center of the room. A red carpet ran down the center of the room and, every five rows, journeyed under archways covered in roses. White fabric stretched from the ceiling and also hung down in waves. The entire sight was quite breathtaking, and Ginny couldn't believe it was all for her wedding. Of course she had known the plans of the room, but it had turned out better than anything she could have imagined.   
  
Looking over at her father, Ginny noticed he was once again melancholy. She squeezed his arm and he looked at her quizzically. "Are you alright, daddy?" She whispered.   
  
He looked at her, not noticing the woman she had become, but seeing the little girl he used to know: the one he was losing. "No sweetheart, I'm not." He answered truthfully, "but I will be." He placed his free hand on his daughters and began the longest walk he ever had to take.   
  
Ginny kept a firm grasp on her father's arm as they walked toward the altar. The head table had been removed and in its place stood the place where she would be joined to Harry forever. Harry stood slightly in front and to the right of the altar that had been set up for them. It was an amazing feeling Ginny realized as each step she took brought her closer him. The entire time she never took her eyes off of the man she was about to marry.   
  
Ginny was only partly aware when they reached the end of the aisle, her entire attention was focused on Harry. She locked eyes with him as she took his hand and he smiled. He squeezed her hand, almost to make sure he wasn't dreaming. Confident that everything was actually happening, she could tell that he relaxed once again.   
  
The minister began shortly afterwards. "Ladies and gentlemen, we are here to day to join this man and this woman…" Ginny heard his words, but was only marginally aware of them. Most of her attention was focused on the memories that once again flooded her consciousness.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
Ginny sighed contentedly and snuggled further into Harry's warm embrace. Life had been hard on the two since Ginny started back to school on September 1st. Getting onto that train after she and Harry had spent most of their waking moments together for the past three months was difficult, to say the least. Her first week back was the worst time she could remember since the diary had taken control of her life. She felt dejected and lonely all of the time. She missed having Harry around and found herself starting to talk to him before she realized that he wasn't there. Ginny just wasn't happy when she thought about how Harry wasn't with her.   
  
So Ginny decided that instead of wallowing in self-pity, she would make herself as busy as possible. The past four months Ginny worked herself into exhaustion everyday and slept like the dead every night. Every chance she got, Ginny would be training for Quidditch, running laps to improve her stamina; flying between enchanted obstacles; and practicing her shots on the three goals. All of her efforts only marginally paid off, she was still lonely but at least she was able to function.   
  
Ginny was still struggling with her loneliness when she was summoned to the headmaster's office three weeks ago. She was nervous; after all she was a student being summoned by the "man in charge." Nothing could scare a student quite like being called to the office without knowing why. Ginny waited anxiously for Professor Dumbledore to tell her what she did to get the summons. Instead of reprimanding her; however, he told her that she was allowed to invite Harry.   
  
_ "Invite Harry to what sir?" She asked.   
  
"To the Yule Ball of course. My dear Ms. Weasley, Why did you think I called you to my office?" Dumbledore asked her with one of his smiles spread across his face.   
  
"To be honest, sir, I had no idea." She replied meekly.   
  
Professor Dumbledore laughed in reply and then walked her to the door. As Ginny walked away, she was sure that she heard Professor Dumbledore say something like "so much like Lilly and James." Ginny turned around to ask him what he meant by that, but he was no longer there. _   
  
Now everything was right with Ginny's world. She was back where she belonged, in Harry's arms and the past few months quickly faded into distant memory. She no longer felt like she was spinning out-of-control; she felt anchored once again. Judging from the content sighs that Harry had been making the past hour, he did too. They had been dancing since Harry had arrived. Even though most of the songs weren't slow songs, Harry and Ginny danced to their own music. Neither one of them wanted to be apart anymore, so they were content to hold each other in the corner and keep their own rhythm.   
  
The ball had been set up slightly different this time. This year there was a bit of time at the beginning for dancing, then the formal dinner. After everyone was finished eating the dance floor would be opened once again. It was almost time for dinner when Ginny and Harry finally let go of each other. As the song to which they were dancing came to a close, Harry stepped back a little and glanced at his watch. Looking into Ginny's eyes nervously he asked, "Would you like to go for a walk before dinner?"   
  
Ginny had no idea why he was nervous. They had taken many walks together before and he had been perfectly calm then. Something was up with him, but she had no idea what it was. He seemed to think that she would say no. Ginny smiled as she looked at him, _like I could ever say no to him. _"I would love to, Harry. Just let me grab my cloak." Ginny quickly went to retrieve her cloak briefly glancing over her shoulder at Harry who looked more nervous than ever. _He is so cute!_ She thought idly. _And he is all mine! _She added, much more possessively.   
  
When Ginny returned with her cloak, Harry took her hand in his and led her out into the corridor. Just before they reached the side door, Harry took Ginny's cloak from her arm and held it open for her to slide into. When they were both ready, he opened the door and stepped into the cold night. Silently, they walked hand-in-hand through the lightly falling snow. Each of them were enjoying the companionable silence; it had been too long since they had just been near each other and they were enjoying every second of their time.   
  
Harry continued to lead Ginny around the castle, and kept glancing at her when he thought she wasn't looking. _He hasn't been this nervous since our first date. I wonder what could be bothering him._ Ginny thought confusedly. She would soon find out, as they rounded the corner and walked toward the front of the castle, Ginny noticed that there was a small tent standing in the precise spot that held so much meaning for her. It was directly over the place where she and Harry admitted their love for each other; and where they had defeated Voldemort together. She looked at her boyfriend quizzically. Harry just shrugged his shoulders and said, "I wanted tonight to be special. I asked Professor Dumbledore if we could eat out here and he said yes."   
  
Ginny smiled and replied, "Harry, it's perfect!" _He can be so romantic sometimes._ She thought casually. Then she walked into the tent. Inside the tent sat a small table and two chairs. The intimate setting, with two candlesticks in the center of the table flanking a tasteful floral centerpiece enhanced the atmosphere. A magical fire crackled in the fireplace along the far flap of the tent and a coat rack stood in one corner. Ginny stood just inside the tent awestruck. The whole experience seemed surreal to her, she must be dreaming the entire evening.   
  
Harry stepped in behind her and slid his arms around her waist. "I love you, Gin. I just wanted to do make this night memorable. You look beautiful tonight, by the way." He lightly kissed behind her ear. "Now, let's eat." His warm breath against her neck caused shivers down her spine. Ginny nodded mutely, not trusting herself to speak and Harry led her to her chair. He took her cloak and then pulled out her chair. After she had sat down, Harry hung up their cloaks and sat across from her.   
  
For a few minutes neither of them said a word. Both Ginny and Harry were content to sit across from each other and stare into their partner's eyes. They were so absorbed in looking at each other that neither of them noticed they had a guest in the tent. "Harry Potter, sir?" Their guest questioned him in his high pitched voice. "Dobby was wondering if Sir and Miss were to be eating now?" Dobby stood just inside the flap, about two feet away from the table playing with the sock he had received during Harry's second year: the one that set him free.   
  
Harry blinked for a few seconds, trying to remember why Dobby had suddenly appeared in the tent. Finally Harry remembered, and his nervousness started to return full force. "Yes…" Harry's voice squeaked. Clearing his throat, Harry tried again. "umhm… Yes, Dobby. Would you please bring in the food?"   
  
Dobby, who was still in awe of Harry, moved hastily around the tent. "It would be Dobby's honor Harry Potter, Sir to serve dinner." As he moved quickly around, he tripped over his own feet and fell to the ground.   
  
Ginny and Harry quickly helped him to his feet again. "Are you alright, Dobby?" Ginny asked with concern showing.   
  
"Miss truly is a great witch. She has braved as many dangers as Harry Potter and is as caring. Dobby is alright, Miss." With that, Dobby snapped his fingers and their food appeared on the table. "If Sir and Miss need Dobby anymore call on Dobby." Once again he snapped his fingers; this time he disappeared leaving them to enjoy their dinner in private.   
  
The dinner was spent the way most of the evening had been; with Harry and Ginny just enjoying being around each other again. The clanking of silverware against glass plates and the fire popping in the background were the only sounds that were heard during their meal. Ginny felt a lot more excited than she had in a long time, it was almost as if they were on their first date again. Neither one was sure how to act right now, so they kept staring at each other when they thought the other wasn't looking. Leave it to Harry to pick the perfect way to spend the evening.   
  
After dinner was finished and Dobby had cleared all of the plates away, they emerged from the tent. Ginny started to walk for the main door, but Harry stopped her. "Wait," he said. "I have something else I need to show you." Then he muttered something under his breath that Ginny didn't quite catch. Out of nowhere, Harry's broom skidded to a halt in front of him. "Hop on." He said with a smile.   
  
Ginny sat sidesaddle on the broom and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck. Harry kicked off of the ground and they took off towards Harry's destination. Ginny always loved flying, she never felt quite as free as she did when she was on a broomstick. There was something thrilling knowing that the only things between you and danger are your wits and skill. Riding on a broom with Harry was different however. She didn't feel like it was her versus everything else, it was a different kind of thrill all together. In Harry's arms, no matter if they were on the ground or in the air, she felt safe. Ginny continued to revel in the feeling of utter safety until Harry set down on the roof of Hogwarts.   
  
The view was breathtaking, she could see for miles from the top of the castle. The full moon reflected off of the white snow and cast a glow over the grounds. The trees of the Forbidden Forest, branches covered in blankets of white, stood as silent sententials guarding the edges of the property. The lights from the castle painted the pure white expanse as a flickering canvas. Ginny watched in amazement as large snowflakes continued to fall from the sky adding to the majesty all around her. The night sky was a particularly beautiful sight; filled with snowflakes and yet it was clear enough that Ginny could see thousands of stars twinkling above her. Ginny stood memorized as she gazed over the vast expanse below her. "Thank you for bringing me up here, Harry. It's beautiful."   
  
"Yeah…" Harry replied from directly behind her. He was staring at her back and smiling slightly to himself. Her hair fell gracefully over her dress robes. "It really is, isn't it?"_ It is time now, Potter. Everything is perfect: the night; the setting; the girl. You can do this; you stood up to Voldemort more times than you could count. Yeah, but the worst that could have happened there was he killed me. Ginny could say no. _Harry continued to argue with himself for a few more moments before he finally squashed the negative voice in his head. He cleared a bit of snow out of his way with is left foot, and then he dropped to his knee. Taking a deep breath, he began. "Ginny, would you turn around for a minute?"   
  
"What is it, Har-" Ginny asked while turning around. Her breath got caught in her throat. There on the ground in front of her was Harry, HARRY POTTER on one knee. She was too stunned to speak, so she settled for gaping at him while he spoke to her.   
  
Harry could tell that Ginny was very surprised; clearly she hadn't expected this from him tonight. He smiled at her and said what he had practiced. "Ginny, I love you more than I ever thought possible. Every morning I wake up I am astonished to find that I love you more than I did the day before; and I know there will never be a day when I wake up and I love you only as much as I did yesterday. You make me a better person. Every time I have ever needed you, you were there. Never judging me, never wanting anything but love from me; you just acted like my friend. I don't have to be the boy-who-lived with you, I am just Harry. You have seen me at my most vulnerable and you have stood by me. These past few months while you were at school made me realize that I don't want to live without you; that I CAN'T live without you. I need you in my life; I need you in my home; I need you in my arms." Harry took a deep breath then plowed onward. "I asked your parents this afternoon and your father said he had no objections. So, Ginny Weasley, would you marry me and be my wife?" He asked as he held out an engagement ring that looked like it cost a large fortune: it did.   
  
For the second time in her life, Harry had taken her completely by surprise. She stood on the roof of Hogwarts in the snow with tears rolling down her eyes. Harry had once again proved that life was far better than any dream a person could think up. "Harry, that was the most beautiful proposal that I could have ever imagined I would receive. I love you so much; of course I will marry you." She threw her arms around Harry's neck and kissed him hard.   
  
Harry was as happy as he ever thought possible, the greatest moment of his life so far was when he slid that ring onto Ginny's finger. _Now everyone knows she is mine. She is going to be my wife! _Until that day, Harry never knew he could smile that much. They stood there for a few more moments in the cold December air before Harry broke the silence once again. "I think it is time we head back, Gin. It is getting cold, and I don't want my fiancé getting sick." He said, ecstatic that he could call her his fiancé.   
  
"Good thinking, Harry. Plus I want to break the news to my friends." Ginny replied with a smile that warmed his heart. So Harry offered her his hand and flew them back to the Yule Ball.   
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
  
  
Ginny was only partly paying attention to the ceremony that was taking place. She heard the cleric give his blessing to a certain extent. She marginally remembered the opening prayers and partially noticed the magic he performed, but she was lost in her memories. On her wedding day, Ginny chose to remember her fondest moments with her future husband. The ceremony only conformed what she had known for a long time; she belonged with the man standing there with her. When Harry began to speak his vows however, Ginny's attention focused solely on him.   
  
"Ginny," Harry began with his voice betraying the emotion sweeping through him. "I stand here today in front of all of my friends and family and pledge myself to you forever. Today, I willingly and gladly acknowledge the bond we share in the presence of those who mean the most to me. I vow that I will walk with you, my one love, down life's winding road. I will be with you through the difficult and easy. Never will I leave your side, always offering my support and my love and hoping that you accept it. This I swear."   
  
The wedding of Harry Potter and Ginny Weasley was seen as just a formality by many. Everyone in the entire wizarding world knew their dedication to each other without them having to declare it publicly. The strength of their love for each other had proven itself when they had successfully destroyed Voldemort. Still, Ginny reflected, it was exciting to openly and freely declare themselves to each other.   
  
Ginny took a deep breath and clearly spoke her vows in front of all of her friends and half of the wizarding world's newspapers. "Harry, I stand here today in front of all of my friends and family and pledge myself to you forever. Today, I willingly and gladly acknowledge the bond we share in the presence of those who mean the most to me. I vow that I will walk with you, my one love, down life's winding road. I will be with you through the difficult and easy. Never will I leave your side, always offering my support and my love and hoping that you accept it. This I swear."   
  
When the vows had been recited, the cleric pulled out his wand and the rings appeared in his palm. He waved his wand over the rings as he once again began to talk. "The wedding ring is the outward sign of the magical and spiritual bond that Harry and Ginny share. By accepting these rings from one another, they have sealed their vows." A fine white light began to emerge from his wand and surrounded Harry and Ginny. "These rings have been imbued with the love that they feel for each other." The light floated over the rings and saturated them. "May their soft glow always be a reminder that Harry and Ginny are united henceforth." As the rings continued to pulsate slightly, Harry took Ginny's ring from the cleric's hand.   
  
Harry stared at the ring for a moment as it glowed with the power of his love for her. He always knew he was overpowered by his feelings for her, but it was quite an awe inspiring experience to actually see the power of his love. Shaking out of his stupor he offered her the ring. "Ginny, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vows and my love for you. With all that I am, and all that I have I will honor you." He looked absurdly happy as he placed the ring on her finger. "With this ring, I thee wed."   
  
For a few precious moments, Ginny basked in the knowledge that she was living her dream. When Harry slid the ring on her finger a great calming wave of emotion slid over her. The ring held all of the power of Harry's love for her and it made her giddy with happiness. She took the ring out of the cleric's hand and married her love. "Harry, I give you this ring as a symbol of my vows and my love for you. With all that I am, and all that I have I will honor you." It was Ginny's turn to smile as she confirmed her vows. "With this ring, I thee wed."   
  
They stared into each other's eyes a moment before the cleric continued. "In as much as you have pledged each other your commitment, love, and devotion in this life and the next, I pronounce you 'man and wife.' You may kiss your bride." Harry needed no further encouragement from anyone. Taking Ginny into his arms, he held her close and kissed her. It was their first kiss as husband and wife and Harry made sure it conveyed all of his love for her. A few moments later, Mr. and Mrs. Potter broke apart and a silver tray with two red roses appeared in front of them.   
  
"In the ancient tradition of gifts, the rose was always special." The cleric opened the final part wedding ceremony with those simple words. "The rose has always been considered the ultimate symbol of love because of its power to inspire. The gift of one rose carries only one message: 'I love you.'" Looking out over the crowd, he raised his voice slightly to indicate the importance of his words. "Harry and Ginny have chosen to give each other a single rose as their wedding gifts to each other." At once he turned his attention back to the couple and continued with the ritual. He watched as they exchanged their flowers.   
  
"A moment ago each of you held a red rose. Now you still hold a red rose. Such is like a marriage ceremony. In many ways, today will be no different than yesterday; tomorrow no different than today. Yet it is different, today you have been a part of the greatest gift of life; the gift of true love and devotion in marriage." The crowd started to clap as the cleric concluded his sentence. He paused briefly before he continued.   
  
"Ginny and Harry," he said looking at them in turn. "Pick a special location in your home for these roses and, each anniversary; add another rose as both a recommitment to your marriage and to the love that you share. Remember that just as the rose can inspire, it can also injure. It is easy to hurt the ones we love most; and far easier to hurt someone than to heal. But, if you can't say to your partner 'I am sorry' or 'I am hurting' leave a rose in your special spot. For the rose carries the one message that overpowers all others 'I love you.'"   
  
Professor Dumbledore looked at his two former students before he finished. "Whenever you see a rose remember its message. Remember the love you both share today when the right words can not be found; and, above all remember that love brought you here today, and it is only through love that your marriage will endure." He placed his hands on their shoulders and added, "I am very proud of you two. Good luck in your future, Mr. and Mrs. Potter."   
  
Harry smiled at his new wife before they turned to see the entire congregation were standing and cheering for them. It was amazing having everyone here to share his special day. Harry's eyes scanned the entire crowd before they fell upon empty chairs at the very front of the Hall. There, in the front row to Harry's left right next to Remus who was cheering enough for four people, sat three empty white chairs.   
  
Ginny, who was also scanning the crowd, felt Harry's hand tighten slightly in her's. She followed his eyes and noticed that he was staring at the life size picture of his parents and Sirius. She knew it was hard for him to see the terrible reminder of what he had lost. Ginny never told Harry that she and Remus had found a picture of his parents and Sirius together; and she was a little worried of how he would take it. Glancing back at him, she noticed that he had tears in his eyes. "Thank you, Gin. I needed them to be here today, even if it was only as a picture." He said, emotion filling his voice.   
  
"You are welcome Harry. I love you and would do anything to make you happy." She beamed up at him and had a wicked gleam in her eye. "Just wait until tonight." She laughed out loud at his stunned look. She then started to walk down the carpet. "Come on, we have a party to attend, and I won't have my husband making me late."   
  
Harry sighed mock indignantly and replied. "Yes dear." Smiling they walked hand-in-hand towards the door. 


End file.
